So Now I'm In Love With Myself?
by Sukaiburu Kitsune
Summary: Shadow and Silver have switched bodies! How are they going to live without spilling their new secret? How will they manage their powers? Rating K Plus Shadilver
1. The Big Change

Yay

_I'm re-doing the whole story, read n review, telling me if you like it better or not._

**Shadow's POV**

"Yahh!!" I screamed running at the robot, throwing a punch at it.

"Why are you even on their side, Shadow? We were doing fine as a team." The fat man shaped like an egg said.

"And I'm doing fine as a part of their team, too." I said, and kicked another robot out of the air.

"Shadow!! Watch out!!" I heard a familiar voice call. Out of instinct, I jumped and did a homing attack out of the way. I looked to where I was and saw a laser blast the ground, creating a black, smoking hole.

"Thanks, Silver."

"No prob, Shads" I was going to mention something about not calling me that, but then saw a laser coming at Silver, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out of the way.

"You should watch out for that," I said, breathing heavily.

"How are we going to beat _all_ of these robots??" Sonic said, backing up closer to us for more safety, in a battle-ready position. It seemed as if there were thousands of them. And there were.

"I'm on it!!" Silver shouted. Taking a deep breath, he flew into the air and stuck one arm down, paralyzing nearly 8,000 robots, blue electricity zapping around each one. Silver then touched to the ground, stepped back, then shot his arms out in front of him. All of the robots flew back, running into the un-paralyzed robots, destroying all but ten. Silver took a step forward, trying to re-gain his balance, but dropped to his hands and knees, breathing extremely heavily. He got a bit dizzy, and then fainted, landing on his stomach. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and I all stared in amazement. Everyone saw him faint, and snapped back into reality.

"Silver!!" Amy and I shouted. Sonic ran up to him, me following.

"Shadow, make sure he doesn't get hurt. We'll take care of the rest of 'em." Sonic commanded. I nodded at him and looked down at Silver.

"Holy…" I began, but got interrupted from him moving. Silver groaned, and then lifted himself onto his knees. He looked around, then, using me for help, stood up shakily. I wrapped my arm around his waist, supporting him.

"Haha!! I've finally found the two perfect people to use my new weapon on!! Smile big for the camera!" He said, pressing a button which activated an arm on his hovercraft. It was carrying a square-shaped gun-looking device, which then in an instant shot a laser at us. I shielded Silver with myself and jumped on top of him. I'd rather me be killed than both of us. I saw the light, and felt it hit us, but no pain came. I felt a little dizzy, and noticed Silver's weight keeping me down. I lifted him off the top of me and stood. I placed my hand on my forehead, and looking around, I noticed everyone staring.

"Silver? Shadow? You guys okay??" Sonic asked us.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. I heard Silver stand up.

"I'm okay, too." I felt as if I had taken on Sonic in a battle, I was so worn out. I dropped to my knees and looked up with blurred vision.

"Ugh…"

"Bwahahaha!! You guys have fun figuring out how to fix this problem!! I'm outta here!!" Eggman shouted and flew off.

"What was _that_ about??" Amy asked in confusion.

"You're both sure nothing's wrong?" Tails said, walking up to me and looking me straight into my eyes, inspecting our vision.

"Silver seems fine. You okay, Shadow?" Tails asked, turning his head over to Silver.

"What? I just said I'm fine-" I said, looking over to Silver at the same time as he looked at me.

"GAH!!" Silver screamed, walking backwards and tripping onto his butt.

"What the-" I said. I looked down at my hands noticing my gloves had a sky-blue circle in the middle, and my arms were a white-ish color. I quickly looked down at myself and saw I was as bright as a piece of plain paper. I then placed my hands on my head, feeling five quills right on top of my head.

"HOLY-"

"Sh-shad-d-dow…" I heard Silver say. Looking over at him, I saw my body lying on the ground, stuttering and shaking, inspecting himself. Or what I thought to be myself.

"What's wrong, guys?" Amy walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes. Wow, I didn't know that people would actually get that close to others.

"U-uh…" I quickly looked to Silver, or Shadow, now. He spoke up.

"Nothing's wrong!! I think it was supposed to.. uh…" Silver thought for a few seconds, "remove our powers, but it didn't work. Guess he has more to work on…" he ended his lie. I looked at him in confusion. He shrugged in a don't-ask-me kinda way. I couldn't believe it. Eggman switched our bodies.

**Silver's POV**

We had to walk home, seeing as the Tornado X had been completely destroyed. I didn't mind walking, I had worse problems to deal with. I looked over to my body, it looked completely different. However, I noticed something. His eye color, it was red. That must mean that mine is yellow. Now, how could someone not notice that? Everyone was chatting, and Tails was complaining that his feet hurt. Mine were kinda sore, too, but that's probably because I'm used to flying.

"Tails, you know, you _could_ just fly." Sky added. She was a new addition to the team. We're not quite sure where she came from, but that's because we haven't asked yet. She's a sky blue color with dark blue spiked patterns on her elbows, knees, fingers, toes, tips of her ears, tails, tips of her muzzle, and around the middle of her head. She has three tails, and is very smart like Tails. She also has purple eyes, which is very odd, seeing as I've only heard of people born with that color of eyes. But I suppose, yellow eyes are kinda rare too…

We only had about a mile to go, and I noticed my old body walking over to me. I refused to look him in the eyes. He whispered loudly in my ear, I had to back away from him.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you tell them there wasn't anything wrong?!" Silver's face turned to one of guilt, and his ears lowered as he looked down.

"Sorry, Shads, I-"

"My name is Shadow."

"Sorry Shadow. But I was thinking about it, how annoying would it get to have them constantly bugging us? People would go up to you and talk about how girly you look compared to me." Silver explained, whispering every word he spoke.

"I suppose, you are insanely girly." Shadow teased him.

"You're making it sound like I'm gay!" Silver shouted, getting stares from everyone.

"Shadow, you're gay??" Sonic started cracking up. Both Shadow and Silver were confused at that comment, the realized that they weren't in their normal bodies. Geez, is this complicated or what??

When everyone stopped giving the attention to the switched victims, they were talking again.

"I never said you were gay." Shadow argued.

"You were implying it!"

"I was not, why are you so stuck up about this, _are_ you gay??"

"What?? I never said that!!"

"You're not denying it." Shadow thought he was onto something.

"Fine, then I will deny it. I'm not gay." Silver said, clenching his fists. Well, one of them. Only the one that Shadow could see was in a fist; the other one, he was crossing his fingers with.

_I'm completely redoing this whole story to make it more interesting. I've got to be more organized and do more than one chapter before I post it, like The Lotus Black, who's my hero. 3 you all, PLEASE R&R!!_


	2. I can explain!

_I really have nothing to say here. P I guess I'll just say that I'm dedicating this chapter and making it for mah friend Shannon. She's like, an amazing drawer AND writer, and you all should like, hail her. __www.shanny10._ Deviant art . com___ Check it out, seriously. Now I should start my story, cuz my friend thinks I had three and a half pages done, when I really only had three and a half lines done. WOOT!_

**Author's POV**

Upon reaching the place they call a "home", Sonic broke into a run.

"Catch me if ya can!" Sonic said, running backwards and pointing towards Silver, who was currently having what you would call an out-of-body experience.

"Wha-?" He was confused. He looked down at himself and stared at his shoes for a few quick seconds. His mind racing, he swiftly turned his head to his own body, silently asking what he should do. Shadow gave a barely noticeable shake of the head, telling him not to try, for he'll fail. Silver nodded. He smiled to himself, knowing how to completely sound like a depressed, dark, emo hedgehog. I KNOW HE'S NOT EMO, DON'T ATTACK ME WITH SCREAMING REVIEWS!!

"Please, I'm not going to take place in your nonsense. Do you really think I would attend in such foolishness?" Silver had to keep himself from cracking up; surprisingly he kept a completely serious, straight face. He was practically crying on the inside, although. Shadow turned his head and glared at him, then chuckled. He realized that he does speak in such language, but enjoys seeing himself doing it much more. This was better than cable.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and stopped. He didn't fall behind because he was quite far ahead of the gang. Looking down and thinking, he couldn't come up with a witty comeback, so he awkwardly started walking with everyone once again. Amy giggled and went over to Sonic, who moved a bit away from her. Sky, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze were loving the whole thing. Who knows where Blaze came from, but she's here now. Once they reached the small house, Amy slammed her foot on the ground, accidentally squishing Sonics foot. He held his foot, while jumping up and down going, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!" Amy didn't notice and therefore pay no attention. She was mad. "I want a new house!! This thing can't hold…" she counted something with her fingers, thinking about it, "like, 17 giant, mutant talking animals!!" She got around 12 glares from people who were actually paying attention. Shadow growled.

"Sorry, Silver!! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" She felt bad, thinking that Silver took a large offense from it.

"Err, that wasn't me. That was Silver- err… Shadow!" This was complicated.

"I'm sorry Shadow!!" She put her arms up in defense, afraid of what he might do. If looks could kill, anyone who's seen Shadow would have been slaughtered years ago, "I didn't mean it!!" Silver felt like HE'D done something bad now.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Amy!! I was growling at… the ground!! I stubbed my toe!! I promise I won't do ANYTHING like that EVER again!!" Silver said; then realizing he went all girly on her in Shadow's body. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Silver. Or who they thought was Shadow. Crickets began chirping.

"Did he just-" Sky began. Silence.

"I'm hearing things…" Knuckles argued with himself, talking quietly.

"Wow, Shadow…" Amy began, "That was apologetic, kind, calm, and amazing…" She commented, staring at him. Silver started blushing. So was Shadow. Shadow looked the other way, however, so nobody saw. You can't even believe how much Silver just wanted to teleport outta there. _'I'M DOOMED!! When Shadow and I are alone he's totally gonna kick my-'_

"Hey guys!! Why don't we just all _go inside_ instead of standing out here and freaking out at Shadow's new crush on Amy?!" Shadow opened his mouth, then closed it. Silver opened his mouth, knowing what Shadow would say at a time like this.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON AMY!! NOBODY EVEN USES THAT TERM ANYMORE!!" Silver shouted, pretending to be fuming. Shadow couldn't take anymore of this and walked inside. Tails felt a bit confused. He seemed to think that they had switched personalities a little bit. What's going on??

**About An Hour Later or Something Like That…**

"Shadow!" Silver walked into his used-to-be room to see him looking through all of his stuff. Why is he doing that?! He has important, personal things in there!! "SHADOW!! What are you doing?! That's my stuff!!" Shadow simply smiled and put down Silver's sketching book. Greaaaatt. Silver was nervous 

now, knowing that Shadow had seen something in there. "W-why are you going through all of my things?!"

"I didn't know you liked yaoi," Shadow simply stated. Silver felt like a moron at that moment.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH ALL OF MY PERSONAL THINGS?! PUT DOWN THAT BOOK!!" Shadow chuckled and flipped another page, raising an eyebrow. Silver growled and jumped at Shadow. "GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK!!"

"Naahh." He said, pushing Silver away with his foot and turning the page. Silver was clawing and biting and kicking and punching at Shadow, but somehow he wasn't harmed or Silver couldn't reach him, seeing as Shadow was pushing him away with his foot. Shadow turned back to the open book and choked. Silver bit his lip. Silence was going throughout the room, not a sound could be heard. Shadow let down his foot and Silver fell on top of him. Of course, they were both on their stomachs. That's when Sonic decided to walk in.

More silence. Eye twitching. Sonic opened his mouth to try to say something, but no sound came out. It appeared that Shadow was on top of Silver. So _that's_ what all that screaming was about…

Sonic opened his mouth again and halfway raised a hand, but dropped it. He simply turned around and walked out, stone-faced. Both Shadow and Silver were still staring in the doorway. Silver looked down while Shadow was distracted and snatched the book. Silver was nervous more than he's ever been. Why? Because Shadow saw a "disturbing" yaoi drawing he drew along with many others, Sonic thinks he came in on Shadow and him having…

No. He won't even dare think it. Shadow spoke up.

"Silver?"

"W-what??"

"You're gay." Silver sighed.

"I know."

…_No comment?? xDD the ending of this chapter was INSANELY fun to write. I'm kind of viewing Silver as myself, and Shadow as my BFF in this chapter. The whole going-through-my-drawings-and-stuff-while-I-try-to-get-it-away-from-you-but-fail kinda thing. Yeah, that's happened multiple times. Tori just knows how to keep me from the drawing when I'm half on top of her, trying to snatch it away and watching her cracking up. It's unfair. ( Pleaasee R&R cuz I wanna know if this chapter was funny enough, dramatic enough, and interesting enough. I tend think things are funny that other people don't. Press the lil "submit review" button down at the bottom, pwease. D_

_vvv_


	3. oO Awkward

_OMG!!_ _xD SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I completely forgot about this story, I was too preoccupied with Another Day in Paradise by The Lotus Black and the Shadow the Hedgehog comics on DA by Carkki xP. I've been totally meaning to update soon, then I was reading through my reviews and I'm like "NO! STOP PROCRASTINATING!!" I mean, I've got nothing better to do besides drawing ScourgexManic and complaining about my teeth. I GOT MY BRACES OFF TODAY!! DDDDD My teeth hurt like HECK thoughh. Owwy. The orthodontists is so cool that they give you a BIIIG bag of like, a million pounds of candy and a bottle of sparkling grape juice soda, that looks like wine. Oh yeah, and balloons. P I felt so spiffy. It feels like I have no teeth. oO ON WITH THE STORY!!_

**Silver's POV**

Waking up, I slowly sat up on my bed, holding my head in my hand. I sighed. _Weird dream…_ I thought I wonder what it meant? I hopped off my bed and opened the door. I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door, planning on brushing my teeth and getting rid of any cowlicks. I splashed some water on my face because my vision was blurry. Grabbing the hand towel from it's hanger, I dried my face and looked in the mirror. Stunned, I tripped backwards and fell on my butt. I scrambled off the ground and rushed to the sink, staring at my black and red face. I blinked twice, trying to see if I was imagining things, but nothing changed. I looked down at my black, furry body. _So that wasn't a dream…?_ I sighed. I looked around, not sure of which toothbrush was Shadows. Should I use mine, or Shadows? Whose will Shadow use? I walked across the room to the door and cracked it open, poking my head out. I saw Amy pass by the room and stepped out, looking for myself. I looked in the kitchen, seeing Amy and Cream making breakfast. In the livingroom Knuckles and Rouge were just making out as usual. I went up the steps in search for him. Walking into my used-to-be room, I saw Shadow still sleeping.

"Shadow!" I yelled in a whispering voice. I went up to my bed. "Shadow!!" I shook him. "Wake up, sleepy head!!" He just turned, muttering something and going silent again. I grinned, my pranking senses kicking in. I tip-toed out of the room and went back to the bathroom, taking a bucket of water and placing it in the tub, filling it with ice cold water. I poked my head out again, and when the coast was clear, silently rushed up the steps. I slowly walked up to my bed that Shadow was currently sleeping on, took in a deep breath, and poured the water all over him. He screamed and flew up the ceiling, shivering and clinging onto it for dear life. I cracked up, falling backwards and dropping the bucket, rolling on the floor. When I heard the room silent, I looked up at the ceiling. _Oh crap… where'd he go?!_ I thought to myself. I sat up and felt something cold and hard smash over my head from behind. "ACK!!" I yelped, getting up and running out of the room, trying to run super fast like every other hedgehog can do, but tripped over Shadow's shoes. "How the heck does he run in these thi- WAH!!" I interrupted myself, getting up and tumbling down the stairs, Shadow chasing after me with a bucket. I landed at the bottom of the steps, rubbing my head. I opened my eyes and saw I was right at the feet of Amy. My eyes went wide as I blushed and closed them again. Looking up when a girl is right over you isn't very smart when she's a hothead. I was expecting a bang of a hammer on my head, but instead I opened my eyes to find Amy sitting next to me, grinning. _What's with her?? _What could she possibly… ohh yeah…

**Author/Reader's POV**

"Hi-ii, Shadzieee," Amy greeted, using her most flirtatious voice possible. Everyone opened their mouths, not believing she just flirted with Shadow. A few people raised an eyebrow. Silver blushed and looked down.

"H-hi, Amy…" Silver greeted back. He looked up at the steps, which were now being soaked because of Shadow dripping and shivering. Shadow glared at Silver, which game him enough info. Silver stood up. "Erm… Amy… I'm gonna go upstairs… besides, Shadow needs a blanket!! I-I MEAN SILVER!! Silver needs a blanket, he's soaked… BYE!!" he zoomed up the steps, leaving a dreamy-faced Amy to gaze up the steps in the place where Silver disappeared. She giggled.

"Too bad I just put them in the wash…"

"Hey!! Where are all of the blankets?!" A voice came from upstairs. Everyone was still silent.

Amy giggled again. "And the t-"

"Where the HECK are the towels?!" Silver then walked down the stairs, noticing everyone still paying attention. He glared around and everyone got back to their own business. Shadow, still dripping, was now shivering like mad. "What are we supposed to do… with… Silver??" Silver asked, confusing himself.

"I dun-noooo…" She rocked back and forth from her toes to heels a few times, hands behind her back. Now it was time for Sonic's bright ideas.

"You should hug him till he's warm, it's not like you haven't done that before," Sonic stated, making Shadow and Silver remember back to yesterday's events. Silver blushed.

"W-what?? Erm… Silver had my… no, I had Shadows… OH! I had Silver's erm… drawing book thing… Silver wanted it back and jumped on top of me!" he figured out the situation.

"Ohhh… so THAT'S what the book was for…" Sonic recalled seeing it in Shadow's hands. "Okay, fine, you're free," he simply walked off to the kitchen then. Shadow was shivering like mad, his teeth clattering. Silver walked upstairs, and Shadow followed, figuring he had some way of keeping him warm and getting him dry. They were in Silver's, now Shadows, room. Silver sat on the bed, Shadow not wanting to get it wet, stood.

"Okay, we've got one of two choices for you before you like, freeze to death…" Shadow sighed, feeling like he was a bouncy chainsaw that wouldn't turn off. He knew both of which he was going to say, "First, we've got the blow dryer, which will automatically poof your fur out like a hissing cat… (xD Only Silver would know…) Oorrr…" Silver ended his statement. Shadow sighed. Why does he have to choose? He wouldn't feel comfortable cuddling with Silver, but he'd feel even less comfortable walking around like a hairball. He looked Silver in the eyes, seeing that either way, Silver was going to laugh at him. Shadow shakily walked over to the door and locked it. He looked at Silver, who was blushing and hid his face in his hands.

Shadow outspread his shaking arms, "c-come he-here-r-r-re…" he said in a defeated voice. Silver slowly got up and walked over to Shadow, his face completely red. He didn't feel comfortable doing this, especially when Shadow KNEW he was gay. He was hoping Shadow wouldn't think he'd like him or something. Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow, just before his legs completely gave out and he sat against the wall. Silver sat against the wall next to him, and hugged him once more, pulling Shadow onto his lap. Shadow began blushing too, mainly because he was cuddling with a gay guy. He shakily lied back into Silver to warm up faster. Shadow didn't know it, but he felt oddly safe in another's arms. Seeing as he'd had no past love experience, he didn't know what it was like to be hugged like this. Silver giggled, seeing that Shadow was embarrassed. Shadow sighed in his mind. He KNEW that Silver would laugh at him. Silver rested his head on Shadow's shoulder, breathing nearly at his face, which was warm enough.

"Comfy?" Silver asked, tightening his grip around the smaller, off-white one.

"Don't p-push it."

_xDDD I hope you liked that. I finally UPDATED!! I know, the chapter was a bit boring, but it was cuddly and fluffy, so that makes up for some of it. I'll be putting this up tomorrow, because it's kinda two minutes to 2:00 am right now… stupid braces being removed and stuff… my mouth hurts... 3 kiss it for me? xD Luv you all, but most not like that. R&R So I can make the story better in the next chapter, and tell me what you liked about it yatta yatta yatta…_

_SFG_


End file.
